The present invention relates to an image forming cartridge which houses and supports a charger unit integrally with respect to a photoreceptor in such a manner that a charge wire for charging the photoreceptor surface is provided at an appropriate fixed position with respect to the photoreceptor.
An electrophotographic copying machine uses a photoreceptor to copy an image. After electrically charged, the photoreceptor is exposed to light reflected from a manuscript to form a latent image on the photoreceptor surface. The latent image made visible with developer toner is transferred onto a copy paper. Irregular charging of the photoreceptor results in an image of irregular density which lead to deterioration in the developed image quality. In order to prevent such irregular charging provided in the charger unit aligned with the charge and to ensure uniform charging of the photoreceptor, it is necessary to set the charger wire at an appropriate distance from the photoreceptor.